


Librarian Hottie

by RunWithWolves



Series: 30 Days of Cupcake [29]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, librarian!carmilla, professor!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWithWolves/pseuds/RunWithWolves
Summary: As much as Carmilla enjoys ensuring that all of the undergrads keep quiet in her library, she's willing to make an exception when it comes to annoying the adorable Professor Hollis who sits in the corner to mark her papers. 
After all, why be a librarian if you can't break your own library's rules?





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's day 29 which means this story was just typed real quick because i'm already thinking about tomorrow  
> but i figured someone would appreciate librarian carmilla and professor laura

Carmilla slammed the stack of returned books onto the desk, uncaring that every head in the university library turned to look at her. What was the point of being the librarian if she couldn’t break the quiet rule every once in awhile? So she huffed and slammed the books down.

It wasn’t every day you found out that your ex-girlfriend was getting married. 

Four months after she dumped you. 

Even if they both decided that the break-up was for the best, that still stung. She eyed the email sitting on her phone; the perky subject line ‘Save the Date!!!’ above Elle’s email enough to make her want to find one of the really heavy reference books and just drop it a few times. 

Just for the really satisfying thwacking noise. 

Instead, Carmilla had to settle for handling the returns with a little more force than normal. It only took a well-placed glare to get the freshmen giggling over their ‘midterm studying’ to get them to avoid eye contact but the professor sitting in the corner was another matter altogether. 

Professor Hollis.

New to the faculty, she showed up every week at the same time with a stack of English books and what appeared to be student essays under her arm.Carmila noticed her every time. How could she not when the professor was young and beautiful and a far cry from the dodgy old men that usually did nothing but bother her for reference texts? 

Also, the professor had decided to tell Carmilla exactly what she thought of her apparently ‘ridiculous method for organizing the philosophy special collections’. 

So Carmilla had made sure to put in the extra hours to arrange the English collection in exactly the same way. 

It had been worth it to see the fire light up in her eyes when she’d realized what Carmilla had done. Refusing to ask for help, Hollis had simply spent hours digging through the books and trying to find what she needed as Carmilla just smirked at her from the desk. 

She had to give the girl points for being stubborn. 

 

The week after that, Carmilla had been given the pleasure of telling the professor that they weren’t allowed drinks in the library, whisking away her hot chocolate as Carmilla sipped her own coffee from behind the desk.

She thought Hollis’s eyes were going to pop out of her head when Carmilla took that first loud sip.

The next few weeks had just been snarky back and forth but Professor Hollis had graduated to ‘Laura’ when one of her colleagues, some redhead literature prof, had called her name. As Carmilla had sashayed by with an armful of first editions, she’d been sure to drawl the word “Laura” exactly as Laura uncapped a fountain pen. 

Ink everywhere. 

It was even more delightful when Laura asked for her name and Carmilla got to smirk and say, “I have to keep my air of mystery somehow, don’t I?”

Laura had looked a tad too triumphant when she’d burst into the library the next week with the name “Carmilla” on her tongue. Carmilla most definitely did not get goosebumps, instead she just glared at some third years daring to talk too much in her library. The fact that one of the guys kept calling her ‘that librarian hottie’ was just a bonus.

It was nice to see Laura blush at that one though.

She actually had to get out from behind her desk the next week when some of the kids got a little too rowdy. Laura had burst through the door, covered with more papers than ever. A red flush of exhaustion in her cheeks as she’d flopped into her chair. She’d spent hours marking midterms and every time the kids got too loud, she flinched. 

So Carmilla got the kids out. They were a distraction to the whole library. She’d have done it for anyone. 

The fact that she accidentally left her coffee mug at Laura’s table when she picked up a bunch of papers that Laura dropped was completely incidental. 

She’d gotten a smile for that one. 

The next week had been a hitched breath when Carmilla had run her hand over Laura’s back as she leaned over the professor to eye the essays she was grading, listening as Laura complained about some of the grammar. 

Somehow, Carmilla ended up marking some of the remaining midterms. A simple, “I’m a librarian, cupcake. I think I know my way around English,” falling from her mouth. 

She’d intended on going over to bother Laura more today but then that email had came and her mood had shattered. Even, annoying her favourite patron held no appeal. 

So Carmilla slammed the books and grumbled to herself, the students trying to do anything from catching her glare. 

Except Laura. 

She just watched Carmilla, slowly putting her red pen down as Carmilla slammed another book open to slid the card in and mark the book returned. Silas, despite Carmilla’s grumbling, was still behind in the whole electronic return side of things. Every time Carmilla looked up, Laura was still watching. Eyes soft and gaze attentive. She nibbled slightly on her lip, brow furrowed in an adorable bunch. 

Eventually it was enough to make Carmilla feel bad about slamming the books. After all, it wasn’t the book’s fault. So she sheepishly picked the next one up more gently, then she met the professor’s gaze and slowly slipped the card in before putting the book to the side. 

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. Laura smiled and gave her a questioning look.

“My ex girlfriend is getting married,” Carmilla said flatly.

Laura’s eyebrows flew up almost to her hairline, “Your girl-” she started. Then changed course, her tone lightening, “So you decided to take it out on some innocent books?”

“I might not be having the healthiest reaction even if breaking up with her was the best decision I made,” Carmilla confessed, “It just caught me by surprise.”

Nodding, Laura’s eyes radiated empathy, “I work with an ex. Professor Lawrence? So I get it. We haven’t dated since undergrad and it's still weird to see her with other people.”

Carmilla winced, “You dated the bean pole? My condolences cupcake.”

Laura laughed then added, “Still. Took me a while to get over her. You’re allowed to be upset about her getting married.”

“Naw,” Carmilla said, “Probably just need a hot date or something. Coffee with a pretty girl. Get out there.”

Laura’s eyebrows went back up, “That- that could work,” she said, “Try not to destroy any more books in the meantime.” 

Carmilla gave her a wink, “I’ll be fine as long as someone doesn’t tell on me.”

Blushing, Laura ducked her head and went back to work. 

#

The next week Carmilla was trying to decide if she would get a big enough reaction from Laura by putting the English section back the way it was now that Laura had finally figured out her system. Laura had settled in over an hour ago, strangely nervous. Her foot tapping up and down in a way that had Carmilla actually considering going over and asking what was wrong. 

Which was oddly close to feeling concern. 

Ew. 

Her brooding was interrupted by one of the dudebros who bounded over to her desk and shoved a book in her hands. She eyed him, wondering if he was lost.

The advanced English and Philosophy research desk didn’t exactly seem like his usual hangout.

“Just returning a book,” he said, giving her a lazy grin.

She turned the book over, “The Jungle Book?” she asked him.

“What?” He said, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Sighing, Carmilla waved the book in his face. 

He brightened, “Oh yeah. Dude. Love that movie. Talking monkeys were awesome.” She was almost afraid that he’d break out into song and dance but then he shook his head, “just returning that for the prof-bro. She said to tell you to check the back flap.” Then he gave her a big grin and walked away with a “See ya, librarian hottie.”

Carmilla’s face pulled into a frown at his words but before she could call him back, there was a snicker in the corner. She looked up to find the Professor, still staring at her laptop, but with a smiling curling over her face as she very determinedly didn’t look at Carmilla. 

This was her opening, “Problem cutie?” she called. 

Laura looked up, “Just enjoying the show,” Carmilla had to swallow at the way her eyes suddenly seemed to sparkle, “I was worried for a moment that you might bean him over the head with that book.”

Carmilla sniffed, “I have too much regard for the classics.” She paused, “Maybe I should keep something from the science department on hand in case he comes back?”

“Ah,” Laura said, “Kirsch is harmless. Not the best student I’ve ever had but he at least puts the effort in. Better save that book for the lazy ones who sit in the backrow and play movies all class.”

“He’s one of yours?” Carmilla asked.

Laura wrinkled her nose, “I think it’s his minor? I’m not sure. He’s mentioned like six different types of classes when he came to me asking for extra credit. We spent so much time together that he’s decided we’re bros apparently.”

Then her face went white and her eyes drifted down to the book in Carmilla’s hands. 

That’s when it clicked. “So you’re prof-bro,” Carmilla said, “the frat boy was returning this for you? When you could have done it yourself when you’re heer every week?” Her hands went to the back of the book, ready to flip the last page open and slip the card in.

“You’re supposed to put it on the stack!” Laura shouted. The students looked over and Laura shook her head, repeating the words quieter, “You always put new books on the bottom of the return stack. You won’t get to that one until, like, tomorrow.”

Carmilla stared at her for a minute then smirked, “Oh, I’m definitely going to open this one now. But I’m flattered that you’ve been paying so much attention, cupcake.”

Then, before Laura could say anything more, Carmilla flipped it open. Nestled in the spot where the library return card went was a flash card with the words - I hear you need a hot date. Call me. Laura. 

And a phone number. 

When she looked back up, Laura was 100 shades of red, already had her stuff packed up, and was halfway out the door. Carmilla took a moment to watch her leave and then chuckled, picking up her cell phone and dialing the number on the card.

She could see Laura through the glass doors as she answered it.

“You know,” Carmilla didn’t bother saying hello, “It’s incredibly rude to ask a girl out and then run away.”

“You weren’t supposed to open it until tomorrow,” Laura hissed. She could see Laura clenching tight at the strap of her bag.

Carmilla hummed noncommittally, “And while I appreciate the effort, you certainly could have just asked me instead of all of this.”

“It’s romantic,” Laura insisted, “I had this whole plan and yeah maybe it was a little over thought and over complicated but like, it seemed like a good idea because then it would be a surprise and it’s a better story.”

“You are such an English professor,” Carmilla said. She let the words hang in the air a moment then added, “So, where are you taking me cupcake? I’m not an easy girl to please.”

She wondered if Laura knew that Carmilla could see her fist pump.

**Author's Note:**

> TOMORROW TOMORROW AHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> You've all been so fantastically epic and I'm ridiculously and continually flabbergasted by the strength and kindness of this fandom and its creampuffs with your comment, kudos and [ tumblr stop-ins ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/). Tonight is the sleepless night and day of endless writing. Once more into the deep. 
> 
> This is the twenty-ninth story of '30 Days of Cupcake' where I'll be posting a unique Carmilla fanfic every weekday for 30 days. Stay stupendous. Aria.


End file.
